Hanagata
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: Orang yang pantas ditangisi tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis/ Orang yang membuatmu menangis tak pantas untuk ditangisi. KAIBAEK /Baekhyun - Jong In - Chanyeol - Luhan/ firstfic/ RnR .. Done!
1. Chapter 1

HANAGATA

Pair : ~ Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In, Others

Genre : Hurt, comfort, gaje

Cuap : eumm, ini ff petama yang aku post di ffn, author newbie, hehe.. minta reviewnya ya kakak, buat perbaikan..

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun Menghela nafasnya kasar. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik jam yang menempel manis di dindingnya apartemennya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu, Seketika ia melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan munculah Chanyeol – kekasihnya – pulang dari kerjanya.

"aku pulaang, sayaaaang."

Setelah kalimat itu muncul dari bibirnya, seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil langsung memeluknya. Dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkedip, itu semua hanya fatamorgana. Memang dulu pernah ada moment seperti itu, dulu. Sekarang, Baekhyun merasa hanyeol berubah.

Terdengar derik pintu yang terbuka, dan Chanyeol muncul ini benar-benar nyata, bukan fantasy Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya ia tumpukan pada sandaran sofa – pura pura tertidur –

Chanyeol melangkah, mendekati Baekhyun, "Tidurlah di kamar, diluar dingin."

Chanyeol meraih remote dan mematikan televise yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ditonton oleh Baekhyun.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Baekhyun membua makanya perlahan,

'hanya itu?'

Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol akan menggendongnya, lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang, atausetidaknya Chanyeol membangunkannya, dengan kecupan di dahi, atau hanya dengan gelitikan di perutnya. Ya, setidaknya dulu Baekhyun pernah mengalami itu, sekali lagi, itu dulu.

'mungkin Chanyeol lelah, jadi tidak ada tenaga untuk menggendongku, atau mungkin Chanyeol mengantuk dan tidak bisa menahannya untuk sekedar membangunkannya.' Biarkan Baekhyun berpikir demikian.

Sepertinya makanan yang ia buat malam ini akan terbuang lagi..

~~~next day~~~~

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut kemeja dan dasi tentunya – meskipun tidak rapi - . Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruang makan.

"Semalam tidur dimana, Baek?" Matanya memandang Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Aku? Di sofa." Chanyeol diam. Memandangi setiap pergerakan Baekhyun yang sedang mengambilkan nasi untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur dikamar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ketiduran, tadi malam." Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Tahu begitu kenapa tak mau membangunkanku? Hanya bilang 'disini dingin' lalu pergi ke kamar. Bahkan tidak memberiku selimut."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di apartemen temanku." Chanyeol berdalih, mengganti topic pembicaraan.

Baekhyun kaget, "Ha? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan tinggal di apartemen temanku, jaraknya dengan kantor ku cukup dekat."

Chanyeol meminum air yang ada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun mematung, diam menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku pikir kau hanya berteman dengannya, kau tahu aku berusaha menghilangkan cemburu yang terlalu menyakitkan ini, tapi semakin lam kau malah semakin menegaskan kalau kau mencintainya, Yeol.."

Chanyeol mendongak, sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Kau mengatakan apa, Baek? Aku tak mengerti."

"haaah, dasar pembual. Bahkan apartemen Luhan 3x lipat lebih jauh dari kantormu." Baekhyun melengos, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, apa sekarang Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Ia menjalin hubungan dengan - Luhan?

"Baek.."

"Aku bahkan heran kenapa hatiku masih saja berpihak padamu, meskipun aku tahu semua yang kau perbuat dibelakangku. "

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"tolong, tak perlu meninggalkan apartemen kita kan?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dari pelupuk.

"Tapi, Luhan…"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. "Kau bisa membawanya kesini." Sangat lirih, Baekhyun mengatakannya seolah tak rela.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menarik nafas, "Maafkan aku, kau tau? Ini sangat sulit. Aku mencintaimu, tapi tak bisa tanpa Luhan." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke samping Baekhyun, duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Menyelimuti jemari Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. – hangat –

"Chanyeol tak perlu meninggalkan apartemen ini, cukup disini saja, bawa Luhan agar kau tak gelisah, kau bilang kau tidak bisa tanpanya, kan?"

Air matanya kembali menganak sungai di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan untukmu, aku, dan…. Luhan." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Setiap mendengar nama itu, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Haha.. begitu kah? Lalu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku?" Baekhyun tertawa pahit. "Okay aku mengerti, terima kasih atas kebersamaan dan kasih sayangmu yang kau berikan dulu, "

"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lama –

"Tak perlu khawatir, jika keberadaanku membuatmu sulit, aku rela pergi."

"Jangan! Baekhyun!"

Drrrttt dddrtttttt

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, menggeser virtual hijau pada LCD ponselnya.

"Ya, Luhan.."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, segera berlari menuju kamarnya – dan Chanyeol –

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tak mungkin me-reject panggilan dari Luhan, di sisi lain ia belum menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baik, aku segera kesana, Lu. Tunggu aku."

PIP

Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu. Berjalan mendekati kamarnya.

"Baekhyun, aku berangkat." Lalu mengunci kamar itu. Agar Baekhyun tidak pergi dari apartemen mereka.

Bahkan Chanyeol tak memberi Baekhyun kejelasan, Apa Baekhyun kejam jika ia menginginkan Chanyeol hanya untuknya? Tidak membagi cintanya? Tidak, Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah menanti kejelasan dari Chanyeol. Bukankan sangat sakit mengetahui orang tercintanya membagi cinta miliknya? SANGAT sakit. Haruskah Baekhyun merelakan Chanyeol – untuk Luhan - ?

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Okay, sudah cukup! Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk terus menerus disakiti. Ia ingin mendapatkan kebebasan. Baekhyun mengambil koper yang berada diatas lemari lalu mengemasi baju-bajunya. Mungkin inilah cara yang terbaik untuknya, Chanyeol, dan… Luhan.

"Sial, terkunci!" Baekhyun mendesis ketika ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidakkah Chanyeol sangat egois? Menyakiti sekaligus mempertahankan Baekhyun disisinya. Baekhyun kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Ia tak mau kembali tersakiti.

Tebecehh..

Mohon review nya ya~


	2. Chapter 2

"Sial, terkunci!" Baekhyun mendesis ketika ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidakkah Chanyeol sangat egois? Menyakiti sekaligus mempertahankan Baekhyun disisinya. Baekhyun kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

~~~~~~~~~Chap 2~~~~~~~~~

Tittle : Hanagata

Pair : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan

Genre : General, hurt, comfort

Author : CussonsBaekby

Cuap Author : Ide cerita ama plot asli dari uthel author yang gaje ini.. Fics pertama yang dipublish disini.. makasih buat yang kemaren mau review cerita saya, makasih ya~

Happy Reading~

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidungnya mendengus pelan. Ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang ke Korea setengah jam yang lalu, namun sahabat-sahabatnya tak ada yang menjemputnya.

Sehun – Sedang berada di luar kota.

Baekhyun – Tak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Luhan – entah kenapa nomornya sulit dihubungi.

Kalau Sehun dan Luhan, Jong In – pria itu - sedikit mengerti. Namun Baekhyun …. Tidak mengangkat telepon darinya? – aneh.

'apa terjadi sesuatu?' batinnya gelisah.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di kamarnya, ia menuntun tubuhnya terbaring di sebelah kanan ranjang. Matanya menerawang jauh, namun tatapannya kosong. Bagaimana mendeskripsikan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.. Terpuruk? – Mungkin

Sudah 8 jam terlewat semenjak Chanyeol pergi pagi tadi. Baekhyun tetap seperti itu, mengabaikan rasa lelah di tubuhnya karena terlalu lama berbaring dengan posisi seperti itu.

'Klek..' pintu kamar itu terbuka. – Chanyeol pulang –

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun.." Kelopak mata itu masih setia terpejam.

"Aku …. Membawa Luhan." Seketika matanya terbuka. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"A.. apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius. Namun sebelum Baekhyun mendapat kepastian dari Chanyeol, Luhan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun – dan Chanyeol –

"Baekhyun …" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kedua mata Luhan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Apa? Apakah Luhan tak salah bicara?

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau menanyakan kabarku? Hidupku kembali hancur gara-gara KAU!" Amarah Baekhyun tersulut. Ia membentak Luhan dengan telunjuk yang berada tepat di wajah Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, BRENGSEK!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena amarah yang menyelimutinya.

"JAGA BICARAMU BYUN BAEK HYUN!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan hanya membentak, lebih tepatnya menggertak. Lihatlah kilatan amarah yang terpancar dari mata Chanyeol. "BERHENTI MENJELEKKAN LUHAN!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan penuh luka. Apa tidak tersisa sedikitpun rasa cinta Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun? Baekhyun takut menatap mata Chanyeol yang begitu menusuk. Ia menunduk, menahan air matanya.

"Luhan …"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku. Apa aku jahat? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Selama ini aku berusaha menjadi sesosok Sahabat yang baik." Baekhyun masih mengunci tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Baek, aku tak bermaksud – "

"Aku selalu mengalah untukmu, Luhan. Waktu itu aku merelakan Jong In untukmu.." Baekhyun tidak membentak Luhan, namun tersirat nada kecewa di dalamnya.

"Lalu sekarang, kau meminta Chanyeol dariku?" Kali ini tatapannya tajam. Baekhyun ingin sekali mencakar wajah Luhan yang seolah-olah merasa bersalah itu.

"DASAR JALANG!" pekik Baekhyun mendarah daging.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Lalu …

'**PLAKK'**

Sebuah tamparan – Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sebuah tamparan. Hanya 'sebuah' namun mampu membuat Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai. Hanya 'sebuah' namun mampu menegaskan bahwa – seberapa tidak sukanya Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun memaki Luhan. Dimana rasa cinta cinta Chanyeol yang dulu?

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap ke depan – tatapan kosong - . Nafasnya memburu. Ia hanya diam, sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan suara, bukan, hanya gerak bibir.

'aku dibuang'

'Chanyeol membuangku.'

'Chanyeol tak mencintaiku lagi'

.

.

'**BUGH'**

"SIALAN!"

'**BUGH'**

"IBLIS!"

'**BUGH'**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Tepat sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun, Jong In datang dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajah Chanyeol. Tidak lupa juga makian yang ia tujukan pada Chanyeol. Luhan berusaha menghentikan Jong In, namun seketika Jong In berbalik dan menatap Luhan tajam. Mendorong pelan bahu Luhan. "Menjauh dariku, namja jalang!" Luhan hanya menunduk dalam.

Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok mungil yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tatapan matanya kosong, tak ada air mata disana. Namun tersirat luka yang begitu menyakitkan.

Jong In melangkah perlahan, mendekati sosok mungil itu.

"Baekhyun …"

Apa perlu Jong In menanyakan keadaannya? Tidak perlu bukan? Dengan hanya melihat kondisi Baekhyun, Jong In merasa Baekhyun sangat terluka. – sangat –

Jong In berjongkok, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak. Miris, hati Jong In berdenyut melihat pancaran mata yang menyedihkan itu …

"Jong In …"

Segera Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan dekapannya, menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"Bagilah luka itu denganku, Baekhyun.. biar aku juga merasakannya. Biar aku yang merasakannya." Ucap Jong In lirih.

Baekhyun tersadar, menyadari kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Hangat - sangat –

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia butuh ini, ia butuh pelukan yang membuatnya nyaman, ia butuh kasih saying yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jong In, memeluknya erat.

.

.

'Tes'

'Tes'

.

.

Air mata~

Bukan air mata Baekhyun, namun milik Jong In. air matanya jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuknya. Baekhyun tertegun. Jong In merasakan luka ini juga. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi dingin saat air mata Jong In jatuh dan menembus kaos yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Jong In …"

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun mengelus lembut bahu Jong In yang bergetar hebat.

"Jangan menangis." Jong In mengangguk dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Lihatlah betapa hancurnya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jong In, mengelus bahunya, dan menenangkannya. Biasanya itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan jika ia sedang gelisah ataupun sedih.

Tunggu.. Apa kau menyesal, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menatap sendu telapak tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menampar Baekhyun, panas dan memerah.

Lalu – Bagaimana rasa sakit yang diterima Baekhyun? Pasti sangat sakit. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal - sangat –

Ia tidak menyangka ia akan setega itu menampar Baekhyun, begitu marahkah ia saat Luhan dimaki oleh Baekhyun? Pikir Chanyeol.

Luhan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, merangkul pundaknya. Berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak merespon, ia tetap diam menatap sendu Baekhyun dan Jong In.

.

.

"Bawa aku pergi, Jong In." Baekhyun berucap lirih, namun karena keheningan yang melemuti ruangan itu, semua orang yang berada di dalam kamar mendengarnya.

Jong In membuka matanya lebar. Merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang membengkak, mengelusnya pelan, penuh perasaan.

"Bawa aku pergi, tolong.." Baekhyun menatap Jong In penuh harap.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, BAEKHYUN?"

Chanyeol geram, ia menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Jong In. Jong In menoleh, membalas tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun tak ingin melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak mau mendengar suara Chanyeol. Itu membuat dadanya sesak, hampa. Jong In mulai bersuara.

"Waktu itu, aku sudah bilang jangan pernah menyakitinya. Aku rela menyerahkan Baekhyun untukmu karena aku berpikir Baekhyun akan bahagia jika ia bersamamu, ternyata kau hanya memberinya luka, cih." Jong In berdecih sebal.

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah mengatakan, jika kau berani mengkhianati atau mencampakkannya, aku akan mengambilnya kembali dan tak akan memaafkanmu."

Jong In tidak membentak, namun nada bicaranya sangat tegas. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Chanyeol kembali teringat ucapan itu. Ia teringat, ia pernah berjanji untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Dan kau!" ia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kea rah Luhan.

"Mana ada sahabat sepertimu!" Luhan hanya menunduk, takut dengat tatapan Jong In yang seolah akan mengulitinya.

Kembali, Jong In menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, dengan telapak tangan yang menutup telinganya. Jong In mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menggenggam lembut kedua lengan Baekhyun, lalu menariknya pelan, menuntunnya untuk melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Jong In. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Saat ia membuka mata, terlihatlah sosok tampan yang sedang memasang senyum di wajahnya. Sungguh, Jong In sangat tampan dengan senyuman tulusnya. Jong In mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menyamankan posisinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Jong In.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Jong In berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Jong In meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol setelah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

END AJA LAH YA? #Digaplokk

Kalo banyak yang minat baru aku terusin deh..

Ini udah agak panjang kan? Soalnya aku suka pusing kalo di depan lapy lama-lama. Boleh lah ya curcol dikit. Hehe..

Maklumin aja lah ya kalo ceritanya gaje..

Oh ya, Saya ga memaksa para readers untuk review, TAPI YANG UDAH JADI AUTHOR PASTI NGERASAIN BETAPA SENENGNYA KALO KARYA KITA DI KOMEN, Bener ga?

Makannya review ya readers tercintah..

Sekali lg makasih bwt yg sempet review.. ;)

Lope lope

CussonsBaekby


	3. Chapter 3

"Mana ada sahabat sepertimu!" Luhan hanya menunduk, takut dengat tatapan Jong In yang seolah akan mengulitinya.

Kembali, Jong In menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, dengan telapak tangan yang menutup telinganya. Jong In mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menggenggam lembut kedua lengan Baekhyun, lalu menariknya pelan, menuntunnya untuk melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Jong In. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Saat ia membuka mata, terlihatlah sosok tampan yang sedang memasang senyum di wajahnya. Sungguh, Jong In sangat tampan dengan senyuman tulusnya. Jong In mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menyamankan posisinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Jong In.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Jong In berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Jong In meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol setelah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

~~~~~~Chap 3~~~~~~

Tittle : Hanagata

Author : CussonsBaekby

Pair : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan

Genre : Hurt, comfort, general

Rated : T

Cuap Author : Ide cerita ama plot asli dari uthel author yang gaje ini.. Fics pertama yang dipublish disini.. makasih buat yang kemaren mau review cerita saya, makasih ya~

Oh ya, kemarin ada yang masih bingung Luhan itu ngapain Baekhyun sih? Jadi diperjelas aja ya, Baekhyun ama Luhan itu sahabatan, dulu, Jong In ama Baekhyun saling cinta, tapi Luhan bilang ama Baekhyun kalo Luhan cinta ama Jong I, jadi Baekhyun ngerelain Jong In dan ngejauhin Jong In. lah Jong In pindah ke Jepang. Begituhh~ ngeselin kan authornya? Banget !

Happy Reading~

.

.

Dengan telaten Luhan mengompres luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol. Luhan benar-benar tak tega. Rahang dan pipi Chanyeol bahkan membengkak dan memerah. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol hanya terdiam, melamun. Chanyeol mengabaikan Luhan, bahkan ia tak meringis ataupun mengaduh sakit sedikitpun saat Luhan mengompres lukanya.

"Chanyeol… "

Luhan meletakkan handuk basah yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres luka diwajah Chanyeol ke atas meja. Luhan memandangi Chanyeol dalam. Bahkan Chanyeol tak merespon panggilan Luhan?

Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau menyesal atas apa yang kau perbuat pada Baekhyun?" Luhan menanyakannya lirih, takut kata-katanya akan menyinggung Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyesal telah membawaku kesini?" Kali ini Chanyeol menoleh, menatap mata Luhan yang sedikit berair.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan sakit." Air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan. "Jika kau terus mendiamkanku seperti ini.."

Otak Chanyeol kembali bekerja. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan, dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Lu.."

.

.

.

.

Jong In menutup pintu apartementnya dengan pelan. Ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tengah tertidur dalam gendongannya saat ini. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan gendongannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menatap wajah imut Baekhyun. Oh – ternyata kedua kelopak mata indah Baekhyun masih setia terbuka, bukan seperti yang Jong In pikirkan, ia pikir Baekhyun tertidur, ternyata belum.

"Kau baik-baik saja, eumm?" Jong In bertanya dengan nada lembut, mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menatap mata Jong In yang membengkak, Jong In menangis hebat tadi.

Jong In menunduk. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Terima kasih, Jong In." Jong In menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk menyender di ranjang dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Betapa Jong In merindukan lelaki ini.

"Ya, tentu." Jong In membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar?" agak ragu, Jong In bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan apa?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat Jong In gugup.

"Tentang kau yang melepaskanku dulu, demi Luhan?" Demi Tuhan Baekhyun benci ketika ia mendengar nama itu. Baekhyun menganggu, lalu menunduk.

"Hmm, dulu Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu. Jadi aku merelakanmu untuk Luhan."

"Kau tega sekali. Aku hampir mati saat kau menjauh dariku, tahu?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Tak habis pikir dengan Luhan yang setega itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah, Baekhyun." Jong In mengelus jemari Baekhyun. "Seseorang menangis itu bukan karena ia lemah, namun karena ia telah lama untuk berusaha kuat."

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya sudah tergenang di pelupuknya.

"Jong In… " Jong In memeluk Baekhyun, lembut, sesekali mengelus bahu lelaki rapuh itu. Baekhyun membalasnya, ia memeluk Jong In erat. Jong In merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Ia terisak.

"Aku sakit, Jong In." Jong In mengerti, Baekhyun sedang merasakan puncak kesedihannya.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Aku pernah merasakannya saat kau menolakku dulu." Baekhyun masih terisak. "Maafkan aku, Jong In.. Maaf ." Jong In mengangguk.

"Dengar, kau tak boleh terus seperti ini.. " Jong In melepaskan pelukannya, membingkai wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun yang masih membengkak. Lalu mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Orang yang pantas ditangisi pasti tidak akan membuatmu menangis. " Air mata masih setia mengalir melewati pipi halus Baekhyun, Jong In menghapusnya.

"Dan orang yang membuatmu menangis, tidak pantas ditangisi. Mengerti?" Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Jong In benar, Ia tak perlu menangisi Chanyeol yang telah menyakitinya. Jong In benar, Jika memang Chanyeol mencintainya, pasti Dia tak akan membuat Baekhyun menangis. Jong In memang benar.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Jong In tersenyum, Sungguh, dia sangat manis.

"Hmm, terima kasih, Jong In." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu…

Ia baru sadar bahwa wajahnya dan Jong In terlampau dekat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya hebusan nafas Jong In yang menyapa kulit wajahnya. Namun Baekhyun merasa Nyaman, ia nyaman di dekat Jong In. Ia nyaman melihat senyum Jong In. Ia nyaman dengan sentuhan Jong In.

Jong In sangat merindukan orang yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini. Sangat. Ia terbawa suasana hangat yang hening itu. Masih dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terbuka, ia mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, ia tak bisa mengendalikan debar jantungnya yang terlampau keras. Baekhyun pun begitu, masih setia mengunci tatapannya, menatap Jong In dalam.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Aku sangat merindukanmu.. " Jong In mengatakannya saat bibirnya menempel pada Bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku juga.." sama – Baekhyun bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Jong In. Ia merasa tergelitik saat mengucapkannya, membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jong In.

Kemudian hening. Hanya terdengar detak jantung mereka yang berlomba, perlahan menyatu, Membaur, menciptakan debaran yang Indah. Dan Baekhyun menyukai ini.

Terdiam cukup lama, dengan bibir yang masih menyatu, dengan mata yang masih menatap satu sama lain. Mereka masih setia seperti itu. Bahkan bibir itu hanya menempel. Hanya ada penyatuan bibir yang menegaskan bahwa – mereka saling merindukan, satu sama lain. Bukan hanya sepihak.

Jong In menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun, tersenyum manis, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia membalas senyuman Jong In.

"Jangan pikirkan pria brengsek itu lagi, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

"Jong In, aku lapar. Idiot itu mengurungku dari pagi."

"Berani sekali si brengsek itu, ayo makan! Aku akan membuat sesuatu untukmu." Jong In menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, lalu menariknya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Membuat seseorang yang tengah tidur dalam dekapannya terkaget. Bahu yang naik turun, keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, lalu matanya yang membulat lebar, mempertegas bahwa Chanyeol baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa?" Terdengar nada cemas dalam kalimat Luhan. Chanyeol masih terdiam. Dengan keadaan yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Luhan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di meja sampingnya, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Minumlah dulu.. " Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu buru-buru meminum air yang berada dalam gelas tersebut.

"Kau mimpi buruk? " Chanyeol menatap Luhan. Menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Luhan, lalu Luhan meletakkannya di meja.

"Ya .. sangat buruk. " Luhan membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol, lalu memeluknya.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemanimu.." Chanyeol menghargai maksud baik Luhan, ia pun memejamkan matanya lagi. Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi, kejadian dimana Chanyeol – menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan menceritakan cerita konyolnya jika Chanyeol terbangun karena mimpi buruknya, dan dengan cerita konyol itu Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Atau sekedar menyanyikan lagu Nina bobo agar membuat Chanyeol tertidur lagi. Atau membuatkannya teh hijau, teh kesukaanya, lalu mereka menikmati the itu bersama di Balkon Kamar, sembari menghitung bintang. Atau yang lebih manis lagi, Baekhyun memberinya pelukan hangat dan kecupan manis.

Namun – itu dulu …

Ya, dulu –

Sebelum Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia sudah tak nyaman dengan Baekhyun..

Sebelum Chanyeol merasa bahwa Luhan membuatnya nyaman..

Sebelum Chanyeol membagi cintanya dengan Luhan..

Sebelum Chanyeol berusaha menolak Baekhyun..

Sebelum Chanyeol berani menyakiti Baekhyun..

Apa terdengar sangat egois, Jika Chanyeol bilang – Ternyata Ia salah, dan… Ia merindukan Baekhyun ?

.

**Egois!**

**.**

**Tak punya hati!**

**.**

Menyesal setelah kau berani menyakiti Baekhyun, menyakiti orang yang sebenarnya sangat kau cintai? Kau sangat bodoh, Chanyeol!

.

.

"Apa rasanya aneh?" Jong In bertanya dengan raut muka penasaran. Ekspresinya sangat lucu.

"Omelet saja rasanya begini.. " Baekhyun mencuil omelet buatan Jong In dengan sendok, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku tak biasa membuat ini.." Jong In terlihat menyesal. "Tidak perlu dipaksakan, Baekhyun. Nanti kau malah mual." Jong In mengambil piring yang berisi omelet di depan Baekhyun lalu berniat beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hey..!" Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Jong In. "Mau dibawa kemana?"

Jong In mengernyit, tentu saja ia akan membuangnya. "Kau tidak menyukai ini kan?" Jong In mengalihkan tatapannya pada makanan yang ada di piring yang sedang ia bawa.

"Aku tak mengatakan seperti itu. " Jong In kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin cepat menikah ya? Omelet itu sangat asin.. " Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, berekspresi seolah ia sedang ke-asinan.

Jong In menunduk malu. Lalu ia kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Ke-asinan ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" Baekhyun hanya mengernyit saat Jong In mengambil omelet itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya, lalu –

.

Jong In menahan tengkuk Baekhyun, menariknya kedepan, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun awalnya sedikit kaget, namun ia membiarkan Jong In melakukannya.

"Bagaimana, manis kan?" Jong In bertanya seusai acara 'Menyuapi' Baekhyun telah selesai. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lagi.."

"Haha.. kau manis sekali.." Jong In tertawa dengan riangnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Jong In menyuapinya lagi.

.

.

Luhan mengernyit heran saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya Chanyeol memang berada di apartementnya waktu Chanyeol masih tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang… Chanyeol akan pergi kemana?

"Kau mau kemana, Yeol?" Luhan mendekati Chanyeol lalu membenarkan dasi Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Aku berangkat …" Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati pintu apartement.

Ada yang kurang, biasanya Chanyeol akan menciumnya, atau sekedar mengecupnya di bibir, ataupun di kening, atau mungkin di pipi. Tapi ini tidak. Chanyeol melupakan itu.

.

.

.

Ini baru END #BeneranDigaplok

End atau lanjut?

WANI PIRO?

Berhubung liburnya udahan, jadi bakal lama update nya.. doa'in aja sih moga sempet ngetik lanjutannya.

Dan yang paling penting itu REVIEW Nya pemirsahh.. kalo banyak review author tuh jadi semangat tau..

Thanks ya bwt yang udah review, Maaf bgt karena ga bisa bales review kalian. Kapan-kapan aja deh ya..

Buubbye~

CussonsBaekby


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan mengernyit heran saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya Chanyeol memang berada di apartementnya waktu Chanyeol masih tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang… Chanyeol akan pergi kemana?

"Kau mau kemana, Yeol?" Luhan mendekati Chanyeol lalu membenarkan dasi Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Aku berangkat …" Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati pintu apartement.

Ada yang kurang, biasanya Chanyeol akan menciumnya, atau sekedar mengecupnya di bibir, ataupun di kening, atau mungkin di pipi. Tapi ini tidak. Chanyeol melupakan itu.

~~~~~~Chap 3~~~~~~

Tittle : Hanagata

Pair : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan

Genre : General, hurt, comfort

Author : CussonsBaekby

Cuap Author : Ide cerita ama plot asli dari uthel author yang gaje ini.. Fics pertama yang dipublish disini.. makasih buat yang kemaren mau review cerita saya, makasih ya~ Maaf kalo banyak typo, kebiasaan sukanya bikin ff one take.. ga suka korek mengoreksi..

Maaf kalau reader ga puas ama endingnya, tapi dari awal cerita emang udah niat dibuat gini..

Happy Reading~

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Baru saja ia ingin mengusap wajahnya agar rasa kantuknya hilang, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam erat jemarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jong In.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya, menyamping kea rah Jong In. ia pandangi sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Jong In sanagt tampan. Begitu lah pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa inilah yang terbaik. Merelakan Chanyeol untuk Luhan, lalu melanjutkan hidupnya dengan Jong In. baekhyunn tak menjadikan Jong In sebagai pelarian. Ia benar-benar tulus. Rasa cinta dan sayang yang dulu Baekhyun tujukan untuk Jong In kembali menguar. Membuat hatinya nyaman jika ia sedang bersama Jong In. membuat hatinya berdebar keras saat mata Jong In dan matanya saling bertaut. Baekhyun merasa ini gila. Ia kembali merasakan cinta yang dulu ia tujukan pada Jong In. mungkin inilah jalan hidupnya. Ia harus melupakan Chanyeol.

"Sudah bangun, hmm?", Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap lekat wajah Jong In, namun pikirannya entah kemana itu terkaget saat sebuah suara menginterupsi acara melamunnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu? Dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu." Jong In mengeratkan genggamannya.

"iya, aku tahu." Jong In merasa canggung saat ini. Ia bahkan baru bangun tidur. Namun Jong In merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Masih menatap mata Jong In yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Jong In~ah, eumm aku dulu juga mencintaimu." Jong In masih terdiam. Menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Dan saat Chanyeol menyakitiku, kau datang dan menolongku, aku sangat berterima kasih." Jong In mengangguk.

"Aku merasa ini aneh, tapi saat kau berada di dekatku, aku merasa nyaman, dan entah kenapa… aku merasakan rasa yang dulu, mencintaimu.." Jong In tersenyum. "Benarkah?" ada binar harap dalam tatapan Jong In.

"Ya, meskipun perasaanku pada Chanyeol juga sama seperti perasaanku padamu," Baekhyun berharap Jong In akan menerimanya. Walaupun ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. "Maka dari itu, berusahalah untuk membuatku lebih mencintaimu daripada Chanyeol. Kau mau?"

Jong In melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajah tampannya. Baekhyunpun merasa lebih lega karena ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jong In.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun!" Jong In menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya!cepat mandi! Kau bau sekali..!" Baekhyun berteriak dalam pelukan Jong In, sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Aish, dari kemarin aku juga tidak mandi.." Jong In melepaskan pelukannya. "Jawab dulu Baekhyun~ah!"

Jong In merajuk. "Aku mencintaimu.. ayo jawab!" Baekhyun terkikik. "Hmm, aku juga mencintaimu." Kali ini Jong In benar-benar girang. Ia segera lari ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak tak jelas.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan!" Baekhyun berteriak agar Jong In bisa mendengarnya didalam kamar mandi.

Lalu ia segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

'Ting tong'

Mendengar bel yang terbunyi, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah pintu apartement Jong In. sedikit ragu memang, seharusnya ia lapor pada Jong In dulu. Tapi berhubung Jong In sedang mandi… ah sudah lah.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartement Jong In.

"Maaf, anda mencari siap - " Orang itu berbalik, tadinya ia berdiri memunggungi pintu. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Detak jantungya mulai memburu. Ia merasa takut. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyereret kakinya agar bisa berlari ke dalam apartement lalu menguncinya. Namun nihil, ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kakinya mundur, perlahan.

"Baekhyun~ah.." Baekhyun tersentak. Mendengar suara itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku.." Ya.. orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia maju, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, aku tak bermaksud membentak dan menamparmu kemar - "

"DIAM!" Baekhyun menyergah ucapan Chanyeol dengan teriakannya. Chanyeol tetap berusaha mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang.." Chanyeol berniat memeluk Baekhyun namun Baekhyun malah mendorongnya.

"P... pergi dari sini.. PERGI!"

"Baekhyun~ah, Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

.

**DEG**

.

Seketika Baekhyun berhenti meronta. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Kau juga kan?"

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun, membuatnya lebih tenang. lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Aku baru sadar jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Yang aku butuhkan kau Baekhyun, bukan siapapun." Kali ini Baekhyun menangis. Merutuki hatinya yang tak bisa menolak ataupun memberontak pada Chanyeol.

"Dan aku baru sadar, jika rasa cintaku pada Luhan tidak sebesar cintaku padamu." Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya.

Apa?

Berarti Chanyeol berniat mempertahankan Luhan juga?

.

.

Di sisi lain Jong In menahan amarahnya. Baru saja ia mendengar kata cinta dari Baekhyun, lalu sekarang ia patah hati lagi? Ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah apartemennya. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Tunggu ..

Ini salah, tak seharusnya begini.

.

"LEPAS!" Baekhyun kembali meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, alhasil ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Kau EGOIS! Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi kau juga mencintai Luhan? Hah! Dasar brengsek! Kau mau menyakiti kami sekaligus?!" nafas Baekhyun terengah. Gejolak amarahnya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Baekhyun.. aku sadar sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu.."

"Aku tak perduli! Setelah kau berbuat seperti itu padaku, sekarang kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu? Jangan harap PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol geram, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar lalu memegangi pinggangnya. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar Chanyeol. Namun yang ada Chanyeol lebih menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan membuat Ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Chanyeol melumat bibir atas Baekhyun. Sangat kuat.

"Lemmb.. pashh Brengs.. sekhh!" Baekhyun berusaha berteriak dalam ciumannya, namun Chanyeol tetap mengulum kasar bibir itu. Lalu menggigitnya karena merasa Baekhyun tak meresponnya.

.

.

Jong In tak kuat melihat semua ini. Ia tak kuat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang seakan tersiksa. Ia yakin Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol. Jong In melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu menarik kasar tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu menatap Jong In dingin.

Jong In secepat mungkin menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun tenang.

'Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu.'

'Kita bagi rasa sakit itu bersama, ya?'

'Aku mencintaimu..'

'Dan selalu seperti itu, '

.

.

Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun yang tenang berada di pelukan Jong In, tidak seperti saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Apa sebegitu sakitnya Baekhyun sampai ia tak mau kembali padanya? Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu.

"Baekhyun akan ku bawa pulang.." Chanyeol bersuara juga, akhirnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Jong In.

Jong In melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu menghadap Chanyeol, menatapnya tajam.

"Baekhyun tidak mau.."

"Itu karena ia sedang marah, kalau sudah tak marah pasti ia akan mau pulang denganku, jadi biarkan aku membawanya." Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh ingin membawa Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir semudah itu? " Jong In tersenyum pahit.

"Kau telah menyakitinya, Dan dengan mudahnya kau meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali padamu? Dimana letak otakmu, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol diam, menatap Jong In tajam.

"Baekhyun sekarang milikku, kau tidak berhak mengambilnya dariku, kau mengerti?" Akhirnya, Jong In bisa mengatakan itu, berusaha mempertahankan Baekhyun untuk selalu disisinya. Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak adakah kesempatan untuknya memiliki Baekhyun?

"Lebih baik kau urusi saja Luhanmu itu, kurasa ia lebih membutuhkanmu. Lihatlah, dia menangis sedari tadi." Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Jong In. Terlihat disana Luhan tengah membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Menahan isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke tempat Luhan berdiri. Lalu menariknya masuk kedalam apartement Jong In.

"Begitu? Jadi Baekhyun sudah melepaskanku?" Jong In mengangguk. ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tempat dimana Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintai Jong In.." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara. Membuat Jong In tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Baiklah.. tapi kumohon, maafkan aku dan Luhan." Baekhyun kali ini mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan. Kemudian mengangguk. lalu tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, dan maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mungkin inilah yang seharusnya Baekhyun lakukan, memaafkan. Agar tak ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Mungkin, Chanyeol bukan jodohnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Jong In. Chanyeol dan Luhan baru saja pulang.

"Baekhyun… "

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping. Mendapati Jong In yang tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, sudah bersedia untuk selalu disisiku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih juga, kau menyembuhkan lukaku, Jong In."

Jong In menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Ia mengelus bibir Baekhyun yang terkoyak oleh ciuman kasar Chanyeol tadi.

"Sakit ya?" Jong In masih memperhatikan luka dibibir Baekhyun.

"Iya, apa kau tak berniat untuk menyembuhkannya?" Jong In menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati.."

Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal telah memilihku, Baekhyun." Lalu mempertemuka dahi dan hidung mereka.

"Eumm, dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal telah mencintaiku, Jong In." Baekhyun sedikit memajukan wajahnya lalu bibir mereka Bertemu. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta. Saling menyalurkan rasa sayang. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Dan memulai lembaran hidup yang telah mereka pilih.

Saling mencintai, saling memiliki, saling mengerti.

.

.

.

Tralalalaaaaa ini beneran END lohh..

END END END! Syukuran yukkk!

Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada typo, maklumi ya, aku kalo bikin ff suka one take, ga suka sambung-sambung. Kayak pembuatan MV Growl itu loh, one take! #ganyambung

Maaaf banget kalo author nyebelin, Baekby sadar banget kok kalo aku nyebelin. Dan ga kuat tiap exo perform, pas partnya Baekhyun, tolong Jong In ama Baekhyun ga usah senyum satu samaa lain gitu, bikin authornya melt soalnya.. hehe~

Makasih banget buat yang mau baca ff gaje Baekby yah.. lebih makasih lagi ama yang mau review.. KETJUP BASAH DAN BUAT YANG REVIEW..

Baekby Pamit ya~~


End file.
